official_furbyfandomcom-20200215-history
Furby (2012)
''Furby 2012 ''is the long awaited revival of the Furby series by Tiger. This time instead of Tiger, Hasbro Electronics has taken over full development of the Franchise. Dave Hampton, the creator of Furby 1998, Baby 1998, Shelby Furby, and Furby 2005, has no part in the revival, which would mark the first time the Furby was created without his supervision. Furby 2012 was followed by Furby Party Rockers in 2013. Release The furby 2012 model released September 16th 2012 in USA. Reception has been very positive, with many critics stating its the best furby yet. On the other hand, many parents who bought the 2012 furby found its personality changes to be too drastic, with cases of their children actually becoming scared of the toy. Other people have also encountered technical problems with the furby, such as refusing to start up, and suddenly switching off. Most of these problems can be fixed by pressing the reset button located inside the battery compartment. There are more troubleshooting tips in Help. Price The recommended retail price is almost double what the original furby costed, at $60. Many sellers on shopping websites such as Amazon.com may charge up to double this price. At walmart it is $54.00. Generations Generations are back just like 1998 furbys. Each generation has a focus on 1 general theme and each has about 6 colors. GENERATION 1: (Color Theme, 10 colors) ' ' The Generation 1 Furbys are the first launch Furbys. Originally launched in Sep 2012, only the top row and the teal-colored furby on the bottom row were originally available. Despite, there is no green, there are some drawings of a green Furby on the official website. October saw the release of the final 4 colors of Generation 1 GENERATION 2: ''' These originally launched in December 2012. Now there is even the Furby Party Rockers available in 2013 Official Furby Merchandice Like the 1998 furbys, the 2012 furbys now have there own non-electronic accessories. '''FURBY GLASSES: Furby Glasses launched in September 2012. They are designed to only fit the 2012 furby. They come with stickers. FURBY CHAIR: The Furby Chair is a chair in which furbys can sit in. They launched in October 2012. FURBY CARRY BAGS: TheFurby Carry Bags are the answer to the 1998 Furby Carseats. They allow you to put furby inside, and walk with him, while he can look right out of the transparent eye window. They launched in November 2012. FURBY BUDDIES 2012 Furby Buddies 2012 is the relaunch of Furby Buddies. Furby Buddies were originally launched in 1999 and were non-electronic mini furbys. They are available in 6 colors, and launched in December 2012. Personality The 2012 furby currently has 6 personalities. *Evil Personality - Furby will act grumpy and irritable. Get this by overfeeding. *Diva Personality - Furby may turn into this personality if it listens to music for an extended period of time. Matches the Funky Furby personality. *Valley Girl Personality - Female personality, somewhat resembles a stereotypical teenage girl. Get this by talking for a long time. *Cute Personality - Furby will act friendly and sing a lot. This personality is somewhat like the Furby baby 2005. Get this by repeatedly petting it. *Crazy Personality - Comedic and funny personality. Furby will often have laughing fits over almost anything. Get by shaking and pulling tail. *Regular Personality - Only when you put the batteries in for the VERY first time. Once you have a new personality, sadly you can never get it again. There's lots of help on how to change your furby personality on this site, lots of users are posting their tips and discussing differences. Special Editions Hasbro has not revealed any info regarding special editions at this time, however, it is rumored Special Editions may Launch later 2013. App The official furby app allows you to feed and play with furby with your tablet or phone. It requires Android or IOS. It can be downloaded free from Google Play or Apple App Store. You can give your Furby a wide range of food using the app and it also comes with a built-in Furbish translator.